Ibelieve in ghosts
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: The Icarly gang and Spencer go to a haunted hotel, to find out what is going on there. But they didn't expect to get trapped there with really not friendly ghosts. And this little adventure may get two people closer. But can they make it out alive?
1. epilogue

**Ibelieve in ghosts**

_**Chapter 1: epilogue**_

_**Ok, so this is my second story, my last story didn't get any reviews and I agree that it was pretty bad, but I decided to try this and I**__** hope that you like it, and if you do than please review and tell me what you think. I don't own iCarly, and there will probably be some seddie in later chapters**_

**Summary: the icarly gang and Spencer go to a hunted hotel****, to find out what is going on there and what happened to people how already tried to solve this mystery, and never came back. But now one expected to get trapped there with ghosts how have no attention in being friendly. And this little adventure may get two people closer. But can they make it out alive?**

**SAM'S POV:**

**MONDAY ****APRIL 19 **

**Did you ever t****hought how quick can things change? Like sometimes you think that you now everything, but it only takes one stupid mistake to wilais that you wily don't now anything at all. Well that's what happened to me. See lets just put it like this: Monday night I was sitting on my best friends couch, eating popcorn and just being lazy. And in next Monday I'm in some god forgotten place in this strange room**

**w****ith a ghost. Having no idea if my friends are still alive, and feeling the safest I have ever felt in my whole life. Let's just say I have no idea about anything anymore. And where did it wily start? Ah, yeah that Monday. That Monday agreeing to come hear was probably the biggest and the stupidest mistake of my life. So let's begin my story from the start...**

_**Ok I now this is short**__**, but this is only an epilogue, and I promise if I get a couple of reviews the new chapter will be soon, and it will be a lot longer: it will start in April 12 and the whole story will continue from there. And agene please review**_


	2. Im not scared

**Ibelieve in ghosts**

_**Ok, I decided to write this because the epilogue was wily short, I hope you like this, review.**_

**Chapter 2:I`m not scared**

**MONDAY APRIL 12**

Sam's pov:

,,Ah I can't believe, it's only Monday. Stupid school. ,,

I complain to my best friend, how just rolls her eyes at my laziness.

,,come on, school can be fun, if you pay attention,,

She stats back.

,,Do you even yourself believe that? ,,

She looks at me and then answers

,, No not wily,,

I can't help but laugh a little at that. She's so prissy sometimes. I look other at Freddie and see that he doesn't even listen to our conversation. Then suddenly Carly turns TV's volume on

,,watch this,,

She catches main and Freddie's attention. There on TV the reporter says-

,,It is still unknown what happened to 5 people group how tried to solve the mystery of the Stuarts hotel. How was reported in being hunted after 100 hundred people were killed there 50 years ago. It is still unknown in how killed them. But as long as we know, everybody how were there in 1699 December 13, Including the hotels owner died under mysteries circumstances. After that nobody how waked in the hotel ever come out. I remind you that however proves what is wily going on there will get 500 000 dollars,,

Carly just looks at me with wide eyes and all that escapes her mouth is ,,Wow,,

,,Hey I bet it isn't wily hunted, they're just saying that,, Freddie says

,,Hey if it isn't wily hunted than if we would spend the night there, and nothing wood happen we would prove that it isn't wily hunted,,

Carly says the excitement shining in her eyes

,, And we would get 500 000 dollars,, adds Freddie

,, But what if it wily is hunted wouldn't it be like dangerous?,,

,,Ah is Sam actually scared?,,

Ah that annoying boy, he should now better than to mess with me

,,No Freddweb, I'm just saying that your mommy wouldn't let you go,,

I cover up, then in reality, that's not what I meant at all.

,, don't worry I just tell her that I'm spending the night at Carlys,,

Ah why does he have to be so smart, I don't want to go.

,, I think we should go what do you think Sam?,, He asks, ah, what am I suppose to say? Well it's not like I can just back down from him.

,, I'm in,, oh, please Carls don't say yes.

,, Carly?,,

Please, please, please

,, ok, but Spencer will come with us,,

Well atlesed Spencer is going to be there, and it's not like I'm scared, cause I'm not. And besides, what could go wrong?

But then why do I get that little felling telling me that this is a terrible idea?

_**So I would of wrote this longer, but my parents need the computer, so I'm going to end it hear, if you like it review and I will write the next chapter quick**_


	3. Do you think its hunted?

_**Ok so I want to thank one person who did review, thanks that means a lot, and hears the new chapter, enjoy, and please review.**_

_**Chapter 3:Do you think it's hunted?**_

_- Well __atlesed Spencer is going to be there, and it's not like I'm scared, because I'm not. And besides, what could go wrong?_

_But then why do I get that little felling telling me that this is a terrible idea?-_

**CARLY`S POV:**

Oh I am so exited, I can't believe we're going to get 500 000 dollars. I'm not the person to be upsest with money, or think that money is everything, because it's not, but good it's 500 000 dollars were taking about, even I got to admit that it's A LOT of money. I'm wily positive about this, I mean some kind of maniac probably killed all those people, and that group how went there, just got scared and run away, I'm a realistic there is no such thing as ghosts. I hope. Well okay maybe I am a little uncomfortable with going to supposedly hunted hotel, but that is a lot of money and besides, I kind of want to show Sam and Freddie that I can be bereave to. Sometimes.

,,hey do you think Spencer will even want to come?,, Sam asks

,, Oh yeah, he loves a good scare, and I'm sure that a hunted hotel should do it,, I answer without even thought. Then you now Spencer as well as I do you don't even need to think before answering those kind of questions.

,, well shouldn't we like find out some more about that hotel before going?,,

Sam snaps me out of my thoughts and looks at Freddie guessingly.

,,yeah I'll look it up on Google,, answers Freddie, he knows what to do then it comes to computers, so we only wait a couple of seconds before he starts reading

,,Stuarts hotel was build and owned by James Stuart, there was over 100 quests every night. He himself lived there with his wife and daughter, then 1 year before the incident his wife got a divorcé, and he was left with his daughter. In 1969 December 14, the new quests had arrived there but found only dead bodies, after investigation it was clear that all quests how were there in 1969 December 13 were mysteriously killed, including the owner and his daughter

It is still unknown who killed them,, Freddie finished with a little bit of fear on his face.

,, are you guys sure we should go?,, I asked with a little hope

,, yes,, answered Freddie and Sam similarly

,,ok, I'll ask Spencer,, and with that I went to Spencer's messy room,,

**SAM'S**** POV:**

,,Ok, I'll ask Spencer,, and with that she was gone, leaving me and Freddie, who seemed to be in deep thought

,,what are you finking about, how you're little night lap won't work there?,,

I couldn't help but these

,, I Don't have a night lamp,, he said, but I'm so better at lying than he is, so I can easily tell that he is lying.

,,Do you think that hotel is wily hunted?,, He asked a little bit of fear shooing on his face, I could say YES and probably get out of this mess, and that is exactly what that strange feeling was telling me to do, but that wood make me look weak, and I'm NOT week

,,No, there are no such thing as ghosts,, He just razes his eyebrow to me

,, Hey do you think we should make some kind of plan, like when are we exactly going to go, and what stuff should we take?,, I ask. Hey if were going to go to some kind of probably witch I hardly doubt hunted place, then why don't we atlised come prepared.

,, Yeah you're write, lets wait until Carly comes back, and then fink about this,, course Carly, Carly, Carly why is it always all about HER to him?

Wait where did that came from? There is no WAY I wood be jealous of Carly, NO WAY.

,,Sure,, I answer and we start watching TV

**CARLY`S POV:**

I woke in to Spencer's messy room, and see him watching some kind of opera.

,,uh, what are you doing?,, I ask and he jumps up frightened and holds out his hands and yells

,, I didn't do it!,,

,,I just asked what were you doing,,

,,Oh sorry,,

,,so how would you fell on going to a hunted hotel with me, Freddie and Sam?,, I ask hopeful

,, which hotel?,, he asks

,,Stuarts,,

,,Oh I heard of that hotel,,

,, so do you want to come?,,

,,yeah, up corse,, he says

,,great,, I was going to say something more, but then suddenly Spencer's closet door opens and a hobo jumps out. Wait a HOBO?

I look at Spencer and he tries to put on an innocent smile

,,SPENCER!,,

15 minutes later

I finally come back to the living room to find Sam and Freddie watching TV

,, Hey guys,, I greet, they turn around and Sam asks

,, what did Spencer say?,,

,,He said yes, I wood of came back sooner, but I had to deal with his pet HOBO, yeah don't ask,, I answer

,, So we been finking, and agreed that we need a go plan, like when will we go and what kind of stuff we will take,, Freddie says, oh they actually agreed on something, that's new.

,,great,, I say

After 20 minutes of planning and Freddie and Sam fighting

,, okay, so we go Friday after school and were going to be there until dark,, Freddie says and Sam adds

,,and we leave on Saturday Morning, take are prize and enjoy are weekend.

,,Nothing can go wrong,, I say

Oh if only I wood of known just how wrong I am

_**OK, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET, AND **__**DON'T WORRY IT WON'T BE LIKE 4 CHAPTERS UNTIL THEY GO TO HOTEL, ill skip a few days and write about the interesting stuff. So please review, and I'll try to update soon if I get more reviews I'll update sooner. So review**_


	4. Letters

**So I haven't updated for about a week, but I'm going to explain this as none reviews, anyway I decided to try and write another chapter, so enjoy and again please review that wood make me really happy**

**Chapter 4: Letters **

**Thursday April 15**

**Sam's pov:**

_Wow this is so strange, how did I even get here? It looks like I'm in some sort of... cemetery? __It's not big here's only about 50 graves, but that only makes it creepier, I wonder what is going on. Wait a minute what is that? Some sort of... building? There's some kind of noise coming from there, like people talking, but a lot of people. Suddenly I can fell this strange wind blow through me, it's cold and as much as I hate to admit it, it's scary. Wait what is that noise it's coming from the back of the cemetery! Okay what ever it is I'm sure I don't want to now. So I start to run towards the building without even looking back, there's someone after me! There's the door! I ran throw it but the moment I'm there all the talking I heard only a few seconds ago stops, I look around me, there's now one there! And wasn't the light shining through the window then I was outside? Because it's dark in here. I here the door opening and closing after me, this is so not good. I turn around only to met with some sort of shadow it's right in front of me. WHAT IS GOING ON! Then the shadow fly's right through me and I crawled down from the pain. All the walls start to fall until there's nothing left, only darkness, and me. _

_,,__Don't do it,, I hear a soft voice, like a girls voice? I want to answer but I'm still wrenching in pain from that shadow, I don't know what it do tome then it came through me, but it sourly caused much pain._

_,,Turn back,, the voice continues, only now more creepily_

_,, When__ you still can,, it finishes and not been able to take this anymore I scream_

_,,AHHH!,,_

,,AHHH!,, I scream and jolt awake in my bed.

,,Not again,, I say quietly to myself. See ever since me Carly and The nub decided to go to that hunted hotel, I've been having this strange nightmares. It always goes the same, the cemetery then the hotel then the shadow the voice and I scream awake in my bed. I haven't gotten any other dream then that since then. I haven't really told anyone, I mean it's probably just because I'm a little nervous about going to that hotel. It's not like that dream means anything... right? Okay maybe I should try and forget about those dreams and that hotel. At least for now. I should probably go to school it's already... uhh... what time is it anyway? Let's see : 8:00 am. That's just great. I'M LATE! Again. Uhhh, stupid school. I guess I should get going. Or maybe I should just go over to carly`s I could skip school today.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Carls and the nub should be home in a couple of minutes, I spent all day at carly`s because I was to lazy to go to school. That not thinking of hotel or my dreams thing has been working out great, wait I just thought of it again! Suddenly the shay door opens and I see Carly and king of the dorks woke in.

,,Sam?,, Carly asks in disbelief.

,,what are you doing here?,, she asks

,,what am I always doing here?,, I question back

,,why weren't you in school?,, Freddie asks, I mean dork asks, yeah dork asks

,,I didn't really feel like going,, I simply state. Carly looks at me and Freddie and asks:

,,So were going to that hotel tomorrow?,, Uhh why did she had to remaind me?

,,I guess we are,, Freddie answers

,,Okay, so what are we going to do today?,, I try to change the subject

,, movie night?,, Asks Carly, thank god Carly didn't notice my subject change.

,,sure what are we going to watch?,, I ask, maybe this could get my mind of of things.

,, I have a horror movie,, Carly says looking at an old DVD

,,are you sure watching a horror movie at night before going to a hunted hotel would be a good idea?,, asks nub

,,Are you scared?,, I ask with a laugh

,,NO,, He answers in a rush

,,Lets just watch it,, says Carly and we all plop down on her couch

HOME

Uhh maybe agreeing to watch a scary movie then I already have nightmares about that stupid hotel was a bad idea. I was hoping that it would take my mind of off things, but rally it did the opposite of that. Stupid movie! Uhhh! Maybe I should just go to bed, tomorrow will be a big day. And maybe that nightmare will be gone how knows. But just as I'm about to go to bed, I hear a laud bump and look over to the shelf only to find my words game on the floor, it's that kind off game where there are letters and you have to put theme in words. I woke over to my game on the floor, how could in just fell of like that?

And what I see next makes me scream, there on the floor are 6 words out of letters: Turn back when you still can.

**Well there you go****, ****I hope you like it and if anyone is wondering this will be a Seedie story, the seddie will begin then they will be in the hotel. So anyway please review. **


	5. Terible idea

**Thanks for the reviews, you made me really happy****, I would of updated sooner but my internet wasn't working, anyway I hope you like this and please review.**

_I woke over to my game on the floor, how could in just fell of like that?_

_And what I see next makes me scream, there on the floor are 6 words out of letters: Turn back when you still can._

**FRIDAY APRIL 16**

**Chapter 5: A terrible idea **

**Sam's pov:**

,,Sorry I'm late!,, I yell as I run into my English classroom, miss Brigs looks at me with a disapproving look and says

,,Samantha I hope there's a reason you skipped the past two days, and are late today,, She says with annoyed voice. Usually I wood scream at her for calling me ,,Samantha,, but I'm probably al very are in trouble for skipping school so I ignore that

,,Uh... I over slept,, I say quietly,, which kind of is true, of cores I wood of been here about an hour ago but I had a lot of trouble about getting to school.

,,chest take your seat,, she says and gets back to the board. I sit down next to Carly, look out the window and think about what happened to me today. This is the worst day of my life. First last night that stupid game fell off and spelt those stupid words of that stupid dream I started screaming, so my mom burst into my room with a baseball bat screaming ,,where's the cops?,, Then when I managed to come down a little I told her what happened, and she seemed disappointed and left. She can be weird sometimes. After that I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't help but feel like there was something there watching me, it felt... well creepy would be the right word I guess. So since I couldn't sleep at all I decided to go and sleep on the sofa, maybe it's just something in my room that's cheapen me out, how knows? But apparently I was wrong because this morning I woke up screaming again. That dream is so strange, I mean I actually have to admit that it's really scary, and the worst part is I can actually fell pain in that dream, is it even possible to actually fell pain then you are dreaming? I guess it has to be, because if what I felt wasn't pain then I probably don't no what pain is at all, and I'm sure that I now what it is. And it was al very 12:00 pm so I was late for school again. I was going to get my mom to drive me but in her place I only found a note that said:

,,Sam, went out, be back in whenever,, So I had to walk to school, witch turned out even worse, since first this car splashed me with water, so now I'm completely wet! Then I ran in to a hobo how tried to steel my backpack! This is probably the worst day of my life, and I hadn't even got to the hotel yet. Suddenly I hear the bell and students start to walk home. Well I guess the worst day of my life is about to get even worse.

**In the car**

I look out the car window as me, Carly, Spencer and Freddnubs drive towards the hotel. As we drive further I can fell my eyes getting heavier as I slowly slip into sleep

_I'm at the cemetery again, but th__is time something is different, there's no cold wind, no shadow chasing me, I just stand there and look around me_. _Suddenly a man appears, he's caring a little girl bridle style, she has long brown hair and is wearing a blue dress, her eyes are closed. The man woks right pass me but doesn't seem to notice me_

_,,__Hello?,, I ask shakily, he doesn't even turn around, he can't see me or hear me and that freaks me out. He's going to a tree and I start fallowing him. He woks next to a tree, puts the girl on the ground and starts digging a hole, I just watch him. As he finally finishes he takes the girl in his arms again and puts her in the hole_

_,,I'm sorry this is for your own good,, he whispers and starts to put sand on her. All I can do is just haplessly watch. Just as only her head is out I get the glimpse of her face and see that it is turn towards me, then her eyes opens and stares at me with a cold look, full of fear and hatred._

_,,AHHH!,,I scream_

,,AHHH!,, I scream as sit up in the car only to see everyone staring at me.

,,What's wrong,, Carly asks

,,Nothing just a bad dream I answer and look out the window again. That was even scarier dream then the one's I have been having.

,,Where here,, Spencer says as we drive into an empty parking lot.

,,Wau,, I say as I see a big hotel in front of me. As the car stops right at the door I step out and get the full view of the hotel. That's strange all the windows have gates on them. Why wood a hotel have gates on it's windows? I look to the heist floor and see a girl looking through the window. Wait a girl? I rub my eyes and then I look back up she's gone, but I could of swore I saw her.

,,Hey did you guys... never mind,, I say, maybe asking them if they saw a girl by the window wood be a bad idea, I don't want them to think I'm scared.

,,Okay I will get this bags and Freddie get this ones,, Spencer says as he takes are bags out of the car, I take my bag pack on my shoulder and we all start to slowly woke towards the door.

,,That's strange it's not lockt,, Spencer says as I he opens the door and slowly woks in. We all follow him. But as soon as we all enter the lobby we hear a loud thud behind as and we all turn around with a scream only to see the doors closed. And at that moment only one thing goes through my mind: this was a terrible idea.

**I already wrote the next chapter so if you will review I will probably update tomorrow, if not tomorrow then next Thursday because this is my dad's work computer and sometimes he leaves it at work, but if you'll review I will ask him to bring the computer back tomorrow.**


	6. Is she hunting me?

**I know I said that I would update Thursday but I didn't get any reviews so I it took me a little longer. But anyway here's the new chapter, I hope you like it and if you want me to update sooner than review.**

"_But as soon as we all enter the lobby we hear a loud thud behind as and we all turn around with a scream only to see the doors closed. And at that moment only one thing goes through my mind: this was a terrible idea."_

**Chapter 6: Is she hunting me?**

,,AHHH!,, We all scream as we see the door closed.

,,Okay how closed the door?,, Carly asks shakily.

,,It was probably just the wind,, I say.

,,I mean what else could it be?,, I ask uncertainly.

,,Guys?,, I ask as I don't get any answer.

,,Yeah, it was just the wind,, Freddie says. His shaking voice makes me wonder is he trying to convince me and Carly or himself.

,,Lets just take our stuff and start trying to catch ghosts,, Says Spencer.

,,Okay since the hotel is big we will have groups,, Freddie starts and looks at us.

,,I'll go with Carly and you two go together,, says Spencer pointing at me and Freddie.

,,Are you crazy? You want me to go with him?,, I ask pointing at Freddie.

,,HEY!,,He shouts.

,,But...,,I was going to object again but then I see a pleasing look on carly`s face and shy.

,,Alright,, I say.

,,Fain, now hers two video cameras - one too Spencer and one to me, hers wacky talkies for each of us, and the rest of the stuff we will need we al very have packed,, Freddie says handing us everything.

,,Why don't we look around the lobby now?,, Carly says obviously wanting to stay close to the door. And for once I actually agree with her.

,,Okay,, I say, and we all agree. As Freddie starts to writhe something in his computer, Carly nervously looking up the stairs as In fear of seeing something and Spencer starts telling her that everything will be okay. I woke over to a dusty desk and see a bunch of keys hanging on the wall. I sit on an old chair and see a big book. It's full of dust so I can't even make put what does it say. I whip the dust with my hand and see that it doesn't say anything so I open the first page and see a bunch off names, Dates and numbers.

,,Hey look at this,, I say to everybody and they woke over to me to see what am I looking at.

,,It looks like one of those books where you right your information to check in. Look that's the name, the date of then they check in and the room number,, Spencer explains. I open the last page that has righting in it. Wait what is that?

,,What is that date?,, I ask pointing to the last page.

,, It says 1990,, Spencer says.

,,wasn't the hotel shut down in 1969?,, I ask looking at him.

,,That's strange,, Carly says.

,,It's probably those people how went in to find out what's going on and never came back,, Says Freddie.

,,Why did they write there names here?,, I ask

,,Hey look at the hand righting,, Freddie says

,,What about it?,, I ask.

,,It's the same as the one that was writing in 1969, see?,, He says plopping between pages. Okay now I'm really beginning to freak out.

,,It's probably just similar ,, I say uncertainly.

,,Yeah probably, lets just keep looking around,, Spencer says, and they all begin to woke around again. I woke over to something on the wall, it looks like a picture but it's to dusty for me to see. I take my hand and brow it through the picture to whip away the dust.

,,Ahhh!,, I scream as I jolt my hand away.

,,What's wrong?,, Freddie asks quickly as they all get around me.

,,I think I saw this girl before,, I say pointing at an old picture on the wall.

,,Where?,, Asks Carly.

,,In my dream, nightmare actually,, I say.

,,That's weird,, Says Spencer.

,,Yeah,, I answer still a little shocked. That's the girl from my last dream! What is she hunting me or something?

,,Maybe we should start, Carly, Spencer you take the first six floors and me and Sam will take the next six,, Freddie says.

,,But there's Thirteen floors,, I say.

,,we all take the last floor together,, He answers.

,,Okay lets go,, Says Spencer as he and Carly start to go down the hall.

,,I guess we should go too,, Freddie says looking up the stairs.

,,Yeah,, I say and take by backpack. We both start to slowly go upstairs quietly. I've got a bad feeling about this, and it only is getting stronger and stronger as we walk higher and higher.

**So here you have it if you like it than please review **


	7. I black out

**Okay so here's the new chapter oh and I just want to say that I know that I make some grammar mistakes but I only learn English as a second language In my school so I can't help it. But I hope that the later chapters will get better, so please review.**

_,,Yeah,, I say and take by backpack. We both start to slowly go upstairs quietly. I've got a bad feeling about this, and it only is getting stronger and stronger as we walk higher and higher._

**Chapter 7: I black out**

**Sam's pov:**

,,Hey are you okay?,, Asks Freddie looking concerned. Wait concerned? Why would he be concerned of me?

,,Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?,, I answer. It's strange. Why would Freddie care about me? I mean I know that we're kind of friends, but still.

,,You just been acting kind of strange ever since we decided to go here. ,,He says. Well that's not what I meant with my question but maybe it's better that he thinks of it this way. I don't want him to think that I'm emotional or something.

,,Whatever,, I answer trying to look bored. I don't want to look like I'm scared. Because I'm not. It's just those stupid dreams.

,,If you say so,, He says and we continue woking quietly up the stairs. I sure hope nothing goes wrong.

**Carly`s pov: **

Are you sure they're okay? Maybe we should call them?,, I ask my brother worriedly for about a thousand time.

,,Yes Carly they're okay, it's only been 15 minutes. You need to calm down,, Spencer says

,,I'm perfectly come!,, I scream at my brother.

,,Look Carly, Sam and Freddie are not little kids, they can take care of themselves, trust me, everything is going to be okay,, Spencer assures me. And that calms me down a little, but I'm still worried. What if someone get's hurt? Maybe this was a bad idea.

,,Okay, you're right,, I say. My voice shaking a little.

,,Good now why don't we start filming,, Spencer says and takes out his camera.

,,I've just got a bad feeling like then you just know that something bad is going to happen,, I say and worriedly look around. I sure hope that I'm wrong.

,,Nothing bad is going to happen, you'll see,, Spencer assures me.

,,yeah you're right I'm probably just paranoid,, I say trying to convinces myself, and I think it works. Spencer open's the door and we walk inside an old room.

**Freddie's pov:**

I'm kind of worried about Sam, she's been acting strange. And even now every thaw steps we take she would nervously look around. I hope she's okay. I know she would kill me if she would know that I'm concerned about her. Honestly I don't know what's up with me lately, I've been having these strange feelings towards her. I'm still not sure what it is. Maybe friendship... or maybe something more. Wait I did not just think that. I don't like her in that way, not at all. I hope. Wait I didn't think that! Maybe I sound try to think about something else.

,,What flour are we on?,, asks Sam.

,,Uh, 10. There's 2 more to go.,, I say

,,Uhh, kill me,, Sam whines. As we reach the 11 flour. And I can fell some kind of cold wind blow through me.

**Carly`s pov:**

,,Do you think this was some kind of quest room?,, I ask as me and Spencer walk around an old room covered in dust.

,,Yeah probably,, answers Spencer.

,,Hey, look at this,, He points to an old book.

,,I wonder how old is it,, He adds.

,,Do you think Sam and Freddie are okay,, I ask nervously.

,,For a million time, YES,, He says certainly.

,,Ok, you're right I'm just to paranoid,, I say.

,,Yes, you are. Look I promise everything is going to be okay,, He says so certainly, that for a moment I believe him. For a moment I foolishly believe that he is right, and that everything is going to be okay. That is until we hear a loud scream.

,,AHHH!,, We both jump and only one thing escapes my mind before I take of running behind Spencer.

,,SAM!,, And everything else seems to be a blur as I and Spencer run up the long stairs.

**At the same time-**

**Sam's pov:**

,,Uhhh,, I groan as we make are way up another part of stairs.

,,You're just lazy,, Freddie says and I'm about to argue back, but we both stop as we feel some kind of cold wind blow through us. I mean really cold, it makes me shiver. Suddenly I can fell two cold hands against my legs. I look down, but all I see is thin air. I look over at Freddie and suddenly I fell the hands pull my legs and I fall to the ground.

,,SAM!,, Freddie jells and before I can react I fell that I'm being pulled up the stairs by my legs.

,,AHHH!,, I scream so loud that probably even Carly with Spencer heard me. I don't know if I scream because something is puling me, or because of the pain then my head hits the stairs, but right now I'm to frightened to even think straight or else I would be freaking out even more.

,,Sam!,, Freddie yells again and try's to grab my wrists.

,,HElP!,, I scream as reality finally catches up to me and I realize what's going on. That thing is puling me up the stairs! And quickly! I don't want to die jet, I'm only fifteen!

,,Freddie HELP! I scream again desperately as he misses my wrists by an inch and I'm being pulled throw the door. The last thing I see is Freddie yelling my name from down the stairs still on the ground from then he jumped to grab my wrists. Then everything goes black.

**Here you have it, if you like it review and I'll update sooner **


	8. Where am I?

**Okay, thanks for the reviews, I hope you like it and please review.**

_"Freddie, HELP!" I scream again desperately as he misses my wrists by an inch and I'm being pulled throw the door. The last thing I see is Freddie yelling my name from down the stairs still on the ground from when he jumped to grab my wrists. Then everything goes black._

**Chapter 8: Where am I?**

**Freddie's pov:**

"SAM!" I scream again hoping for an answer however getting nothing but silence. What just happened? Something pulled her up the stairs, but there was no one there. Suddenly I get a strange felling, a felling of coldness, like someone is watching me. Then I hear loud footsteps from downstairs and as soon as I see Carly and Spencer the feeling disappears.

"What happened?" asks Spencer.

"Where's Sam?" Carly looks like she is about to cry as she says that.

"I don't know. Everything was okay but then something pulled her upstairs, I have no idea where she is." I say about to cry myself. I can't let anything bad happen to her, I just can't. I would never forgive myself.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I just knew it!" Carly screams and breaks down crying.

"What do you mean by something?" asks Spencer slowly, obviously trying to hold back tears himself.

"I don't know." I say and sit down next to Carly trying to calm her down.

"Shh..." I say rubbing her back.

"You need to pull yourself together, we have to try to find her." I say. I'm

not going to lose her. I have to find her, so we all can leave.

"Freddie's right, we have to find her and freaking out won't help anyone right now." Spencer says and Carly stops crying.

"You're right, lets go." Carly says and stands up.

"We're going to find her." Spencer says as we go upstairs, in the direction

Sam's been dragged to and as we walk I get that shaky feeling again that

there's someone watching us, but right now the only thing on my mind is

finding Sam Puckett. I just hope we're not to late.

**Carly's pov:**

I hope she's okay. Sam's my best friend and this is all my fault, I knew

something was going to go wrong and I still came here. I knew that splitting up was going to be a bad idea too but I didn't do anything. I was so stupid thinking that going to an old hotel that nobody ever returned from will end good. Uhhh, I'm so stupid. But maybe everything will be okay, maybe we will find Sam and then all just go home with nobody hurt.

"I hope she's okay." Freddie says as we go through another hall hoping to see Sam. Freddie looks so upset. I think he likes her. I see how sometimes he stares at her, I don't think he himself realizes that though. He's probably in denial. Maybe this whole thing will make him realize his true feelings for her. I just hope nothing else goes wrong.

**Sam's pov:**

"Uhhh." I groan as I sit up on the bed...wait what happened? Oh yeah something dragged me upstairs. I look around and yelp in surprise. I'm in a room. There's a clock on the wall and it's ticking but only the second hand is moving. The walls are blue and I'm sitting on a big perfectly made bed. The room is enormous! There are so many toys, but no TV or radio. In the middle of the room stands a big sculpture. This room is nice, but at the same time creepy. Like really creepy. It feels like being alone at the cemetery at night. There aren't even windows!

"AHHH!" I scream and jump to my feet as I see a young girl with brown hair and a long blue dress sitting on a chair looking at me unemotionally. That's the same girl from my dream and the picture!

"Where am I ?" I whisper in shock.

**Sorry there's not much of Sam's pov. But the next chapter will be only in Sam's pov. And I will say that Sam isn't dreaming, and that she's still in the hotel.**


	9. Authors note

**Ok ****I know that everybody hates author notes, I do too but this is important. I haven't updated this story for a long time but I just wanted to say that I'm not giving up on this story. I just didn't have inspiration to write and the last chapter I wrote was ooc and I didn't like it. But I decided to delete that chapter and rewrite it. I don't know when exactly I will write it, and I have this idea for a new story now but I promise that when I will have time I will try to continue this story. And if anybody has any ideas for this story tell me in a review or a private message because I could use some ideas and then I would write a new chapter sooner. :)**


End file.
